


Forever

by WildFlowerPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFlowerPrincess/pseuds/WildFlowerPrincess
Summary: A short and simple story of two people in love.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I posted it today because it's Germany's birthday. Oh, and the gender for Italy isn't mentioned on purpose so you can just go with either. Well, please enjoy!

Ludwig and I met in a town in Venice. When we first met, it felt like a miracle. Time felt as if it stopped and everything else was long forgotten. Except for the man in front of me. ‘Fate’ is what one would say that meeting was.

And indeed it was.

We two quickly became friends and learned his name. It is ‘Ludwig’, a beautiful yet such a suitable name for someone who is buff and has a very low pitched voice. But, of course, that are also are Ludwig’s charms.  
I would come to his place and do all sorts of things, sometimes walking around the town, shopping, playing with his dogs, sometimes taste his delicious cooking or just chat. Every moment spent with him was not a second wasted.  
But, Ludwig was originally from Berlin, in Germany. I know that we would someday part, but I didn’t know it would be so painful. He promised to see me again, which made it a little better.  
At that time, I wondered why I would feel so much pain in my heart.I went back to my normal days, assuring myself that it was just because of someone always by my side not here is normal. However, it didn’t go away. It was then when I finally realized it. My special feelings toward him.

My days continued as usual. My twin sibling would sometimes come by with our friend, even now, Antonio. They really had become really close as friends. Antonio did take care of him when he was little after all. Romano, my elder sibling has a house with Antonio in Naples, so they live there together for the sake of living near here. Sometimes, I would feel a little jealous of how good their relationship are, but I would always say to myself that I would feel that as well. I just had to wait a little bit longer.

A few months later, Ludwig fulfilled his promise. Even though it was just a little less than a year, it felt like ages. I embraced him tightly as soon as I saw him. Surprisingly, Ludwig returned my embrace, hugging my body.

The days were back to normal. It was the same as when Ludwig was there too before. But somehow, it felt… different. Perhaps it was because of such a long absence, my mind forgot what it felt like to have someone beside me. However, my instincts was telling me something other than that. As so, I mustered my courage to do it.

I planned the day thoroughly about a week before. I wrote note of the shops that were open that day, the situation and state of town, the weather, the possible responses, the possible incidents, everything that you could think of. I wanted to make sure it would go well after all.  
The day was according to plan. It went smoothly. I had known there would be a festival, so at night, I confessed my feeling to him. Without hiding or using any prepared words, I said everything I felt. That was the only thing I did without any set up. I just said everything that my heart was itching to do, my mind overflowing with all thoughts, I tried to convey everything. Ludwig looked surprised, but not astonished. The awaited moment was finally here. There, he said ‘yes’. My happiness could not be translated to words. It was just too much, to think he felt the same from the beginning. It was worth all effort of the sleepless nights. But having to know he had felt the same was the happiest thing that had ever happened in my life.

From there on, we started going out. Some of the usually normal situations felt awkward at first, but we got used to it after a while. When Ludwig’s and my friends heard of our relationship, they looked relieved. It seems that they had been waiting for us to hook up and were supporting us to the fullest. I was glad to receive so much encouragement from them while I was also surprised they had noticed our feelings for each other long before we noticed it ourselves. Maybe it was just because I am so dense when it comes to this kind of things.

I had lost count of how many years it had been since we were together. A few years feel like an eternity to us. We are adults by now. Ludwig and I are in the park, sitting on a bench.

“Feli. I just want to say that my life as full of different colours ever since we met. I am really happy to have ever met you, and be together, as my beloved.”  
“Hehe.” I smiled and laughed a little, seeing his slightly red face and his unexpectedly corny line.  
“Me too. We will live, cry, laugh and do all things in this short life together. Until the time is up. I will spend my life with you. No matter what, we will never be apart.”  
Ludwig’s face flushed bright scarlet red as he put his palms on his face in attempt to conceal his embarrassed face, obviously surprised.  
“That is why I love you.” I teased, smiling again.  
“I love you too.” He slowly uncovered his face and answered, looking straight at me with his clear blue eyes.  
I smiled and clench our hands, vowing to never let go of this promise, eternally. No matter what may happen in the future. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice, this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted AND written. So, sorry if it's not that good. And no one read (beta) this, so I couldn't really improvise (I don't have any hetalia friend IRL ;( ). But if I made you all even a LITTLE bit warm in the inside, I'm happy enough.


End file.
